


Falling For You

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dean in Panties, Embarrassed Castiel, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassment, Falling Castiel, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Past Lydia (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, Quite Literally, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: “What were you doing on your roof?”“What were you doing at 11 at night in pink lace, blasting The Weather Girls?”





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, prompts-for-the-otp.tumblr.com, for this really cute prompt!
> 
> Prompt 152
> 
> Person A is blasting the hit song “Raining Men”. As they sing the chorus out loud, they scream when they see that someone has actually fallen from the sky.
> 
> Bonus: Their really cute neighbor fell of the roof miraculously unscathed.

 

Dean nearly jumps out of his panties when he hears it.

Yes, panties. He'll get to that in a minute. First, he needs to know why Santa is paying a four-month early visit. And how he got so inept at climbing into chimneys.

Or at least that's what it sounds like. A couple thuds from off a rooftop could only mean the start and end of St. Nick's long career.

Dean grabs his grey robe from the bedpost, ties it around his mostly naked form, and rushes downstairs. Once outside in the blister-inducing heat of the night, he whips his head around him.

The grass covering his and his neighbor Cas's yard is plush and has a little bit of a bounce, like a trampoline for his bare feet, but it's nowhere near built to catch a full grown man.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaims, dashing over. Cas is on his side, head thrown back. He doesn’t look like he’s in pain, other than that of embarrassment. He’s not clutching onto any part of him and even manages to pull himself forward with an exasperated sigh, but that doesn’t thwart Dean from bracing a hand on his shoulder as he does so. “Are you okay, man?!”

“I’m fine,” he huffs, getting into a sitting position with a slight grunt. He lifts his shirt up with slender fingers. Dean scoffs at the sight. He’s not real big on God, so either he's a professional stuntman or he’s converted Dean, because it takes a miracle for Cas to come out the way he did.

The wiry, tanned skin to the right of his torso is decorated splotches of blue and purple. Otherwise, as far as Dean’s eyes can see anyway, he’s unscathed.

But, just in case, “Let’s get you inside.”

 

 

“What were you doing on your roof?”

“What were you doing at 11 at night in pink lace, blasting The Weather Girls?”

Dean tightens his robe, top cheeks matching the color of the undergarment wrapped a little too snug at the moment around his… _other_ cheeks. So… Cas saw him. _Great._ “Answer my question first.”

Cas scoffs, pressing the ice pack Dean gave him tighter to his torso, “Okay, fine. I like to stargaze.”

“You can’t do that from your balcony?”

“It’s a better view.”

“How did you even get up there?”

“No, now it’s time for you to answer my questions,” Cas says, crossing his free arm with a smirk so bright and so dominating, Dean knows he’ll be seeing when he blinks. “Martha or Izora?”

Dean’s eyes flutter closed and he shakes his head. “I know how this looks—how _I_ looked…”

“Dean, with panties like those, you really were performing a summoning spell… and it worked.”

Dean stops shaking his head to tilt it in question.

“Don’t you get it? I fell because of you!” Cas laughs. Now he’s the nervous one, a blush spreading to his bottom lip as he bites down on it. “I turned my head, your blinds were open, and I saw you. I got distracted because I… liked what I saw.”

Mouth agape to make room for his heart shooting up his throat, Dean stammers, “O-Oh. Um… which part are we talking about? The music? The singing? The… fancy underwear? Because the choreography could’ve been better; I didn’t really plan anything out. Obviously, I didn’t even close my binds.” _Rambling. You’re rambling. Stop rambling._

“All of it,” Cas affirms, to Dean’s surprise. “And are you sure _all_ of that dancing was unplanned? The way you dipped your panties at the chorus, I’d say you were trying to impress someone.”

“So you saw my ass. This night just keeps getting better,” Dean chuckles uneasily, pinching his nose. After a moment to collect himself, he speaks up again: “I, um… broke up with my girlfriend Lydia a little over a week ago.”

Cas’s smile falls. “Sorry to hear that.”

Dean shrugs. “It’s not your fault she’s been sleeping with half a dozen other guys, all of who are more successful and a whole lot handsomer than me.

Anyway, I figured I couldn’t keep lying on my couch, doing nothing. I wanted to feel… I don’t know... better about myself, I guess. I wanted to feel attractive again.” Dean laughs, dryer this time seeing Cas’s eyebrows climbing his tanned forehead, exposing more of his sea blue eyes, “Sorry, I know, I probably sound like such a girl.”

Cas clears his throat, “No, um, that actually makes sense,” he says. “You have every reason to feel the way you do; it’s just fascinating to me.”

“Why’s that?” asks Dean. “You know, aside from the whole scene with Agador from _The Birdcage.”_

“Agador kicked ass covering Gloria Estefan, and you know it.”

“I do. I loved Agador.”

Cas’s smile softens as he says, “I’m fascinated a guy like you can feel unattractive.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he confirms. “Do you remember when I moved in?”

Dean does. Since there’s nothing but a thin stretch of lawn separating their houses, Dean saw Cas across the way while he was plucking weeds. He waved with a gloved hand stained the color of his eyes. Cas waved back with a gummy smile that lingered a little too long. He ended up stumbling over his porch steps, bumping into the moving person closest to the entrance helping carry a loveseat inside, causing the guy to drop the sofa right on his foot.

Dean’s thought nothing of it since, other than that Cas is one largely attractive guy himself. Messy hair, blue eyes, strong arms to match his stubbled jawline, like soil sticking to Himalayan rock salt. But, being in a relationship at the time, that was both the beginning and end to his thoughts about Castiel Novak.

Until now. “You broke that poor guy’s foot gawking at me?” Dean scoffs.

“ _Sprained_ ,” he corrects, rolling his eyes in a way that leads Dean to believe he’s had to correct someone on the matter more than once. Dean laughs. “But yes, I did. Dean, you’re seriously one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever laid my eyes on. And, you know,” he adds, full-on smirking again, “You have a pretty nice ass. Between you and I, of course.”

Dean feels his face heat up. “I… I don’t know what to say to that. Except that I thought the same about you… you know, except for the ass part, because I haven’t seen—never mind. Thank you, for the compliment. I’m not really good at accepting compliments.”

“Hmm, maybe you’ll be better at accepting this.” Cas moves across the kitchen until Dean can’t complain because his lips are too occupied with Cas’s soft, chapped ones.

He’s warm and tastes like honey and everything he’s been missing while he was pulling weeds, and, more recently, bathing in self-pity.

“If you’re up for it,” Cas says, lips hot against Dean’s, “I can show you just how attractive you are.”

 

 

Dean says a prayer later that night to the gods of good fortune, for sending him Cas.

 


End file.
